Lathander
Lathander, whose title was The Morninglord, was a deity of creativity, dawn, renewal, birth, athletics, spring, self-perfection, vitality and youth. He favoured those who dispelled the undead and blessed those who planted new life. Lathander was also the god called upon to bless birth and fertility related ceremonies. Some see him as the neutral good aspect of Amaunator. Relationships Lathander and Chauntea had been romantically connected for centuries, and saw each other as kindred spirits. His allies included Gond, Tymora, Tyr, Torm, Ilmater, Sune, Selûne, Oghma, Kelemvor, and Mielikki. His foes were Cyric, Talos, and Shar. Helm held a great deal of resentment for Lathander, as the latter indirectly caused the death of Helm's lover, Murdane. Worshippers Speciality priests of Lathander call themselves morninglords. Clerics of Lathander call both themselves and their speciality priest and crusader brethren dawn priests, ignoring any difference. About 35% of the organised priesthood are speciality priests; the remainder are clerics or crusaders. A larger number of the adventuring priests who serve the Morninglord are speciality priests. The Lathanderian religion has no overarching hierarchy from church to church and no central authority. When issues of doctrine or policy come up that must be decided upon, a conference is called at the church who initially presented the problem for consideration, and the issue is resolved. Regardless of rank or experience level, each Lathanderite priest is considered the master of the temple, shrine, or parish she or he is responsible for no matter the number of priests staffing the facility under him or her. Novices in the Lathanderian faith are called the Awakened, and they gain the title of Dawnbringer upon becoming full priests. In ascending order of rank, the titles in general use by the Dawnbringers are: Dawngreeter, Dawnlord (the church does not use feminine form of titles often), High Dawnlord, Dawnmaster, Morninglord, High Morninglord, Mornmaster, High Mornmaster, and Sunrise Lord. Avatars Lathander's avatars appear as young, gold-skinned, athletic human men ready with a calm smile and pleasant demeanour. They wear the richest of robes, splending crowns, and dawn-coloured robes when on missions of diplomacy and beautiful but nonetheless effective fluted silver and gold armour when conducting violent business. Very rarely, Lathander eschews his favoured human form for his favourite non-human form, that of the sun peacock, a light-coloured bird with an enormous decorated tail numerous in the south lands. Whatever the form, Lathander sends an avatar to the Prime to teach important lessons, reveal divine truth, and, on rare occasions, personally resurrect a stalwart friend of the Church. Avatar of Lathander: As Lathander except divine rank 8; AC 61 (touch 40, flat-footed 52); Atk +68/63/58/53 melee (1d8+23(19-20, +5 disruption ghost touch holy heavy mace), or spell +62 melee touch or +60 ranged touch; SQ Divine Aura (800 ft, DC 31), DR 43/+4, fire resistance 28, SR 40; SV Fort +51, Ref +51, Will +55; all skill modifiers reduced by 9 Salient divine abilities: Alter size, Call Creatures (up to 8 devas serving simultaneously, each with up to 8 HD), Divine Inspiration (hope, up to 8 creatures/day), Divine Radiance (80-foot radius), Divine Shield (12/day, stops 80 points of damage), Extra Domain (Good), Extra Domain (Protection), Extra Domain (Strength), Gift of Life, Life and Death. Spell-like abilities: Caster level 18th, or 19th for good spells: saving throw DC 31 + spell level. Spells: As Lathander, except save DC against the avatar's cleric spells are 23 + spell level. The avatar has no spell slots above 9th level available. * If killed outside his own plane, he returns in 1d10 days. This ability does not apply if the killer is a more powerful deity. As far as I know, the only ones powerful enough to kill Lathander for good would be Chauntea, Mystra, Shar, Silvanus, or Tyr. This is not counting the non-human deities, due to lack of information about THEIR power. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Deity Category:Good Category:NPC